


Chasing His Heat

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But not a complete asshole, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Making Out, Rough Sex, Smut, handjob, loki is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: After a failed mission strands you in the Siberian wilderness, you and Loki are forced to take extreme measures to fend off hypothermia.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m going to kill Thor the next time I see him,” you grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest against the biting wind that cut through your clothing as if it didn’t even exist.

“Only after I am finished with him,” Loki snapped, trudging a path through the snow ahead of you. His long strides were a bit too wide for you to keep your steps within, but you did your best, although the effort was pointless after spending several minutes out in the dreadful weather. Your shoes, socks, and pants were completely soaked, adding to the chill seeping into your bones.

You put on a mediocre impression of Thor’s booming accented voice, shaking your head back and forth and rolling your eyes, “Loki can assist you with that mission! He is the God of Mischief, and you will require stealth to successfully enter the base undetected.”

You let out a shriek of frustration and kicked at the snow. It was a dumb gesture, and you knew it before you did it, but it didn’t stop you; it only ended up with you sprawled on your ass, snow surrounding you on all sides. It immediately wetted down the rest of your clothing that had somehow remained relatively dry despite the light snowfall. _Not anymore._

You had the sudden and intense urge to just give up and throw a temper tantrum.

“Didn’t account for their anti-aircraft missiles shooting us out of the sky, did you, Lightning Man?” you snarled and shook a numb, trembling fist at the cloud-covered sky.

Loki turned around and lifted his brow in a smirk at your defeated prone figure. “I am _not_ coming back to retrieve you. There is what appears to be an abandoned building up ahead. We can use that for shelter until Stark can send another jet for our retrieval.”

The promise of shelter from the elements spurs you on, and you scramble to your feet and book it towards the small wooden cottage standing against the washed-out gray horizon. Behind it a dense forest of evergreens, blocking out the mountains that dotted the Siberian wilderness. You could only hope there’s a bit of firewood somewhere around it, or you could very well get hypothermia before help arrived.

Loose floorboards creaked underneath your combined footsteps as you both rushed into the cabin and slammed the door behind you against the howling wind. Your eyes darted around the room hopefully in search of firewood, a blanket, anything to keep warm. You’re left wanting when the only thing to be found is a worn rug that had seen better days at least a decade ago.

“Got any space heaters up your magical sleeve that I don’t know about?” you asked bitterly as you rushed over to pull the thick shutters over the two front windows to stop the worst of the wind blowing into the tiny space. Even with the shutters drawn and windows closed, a draft still blew in through near-invisible cracks between the logs. There wasn’t anything you could do about that. You peered around, using the faint light filtering in through the gaps in the logs, in one last-ditch hope that a change of clothes, plush couch, firewood, and a hot bath would have suddenly appeared in the few seconds you back was turned.

No dice. _Damnit._

“Unfortunately I do not, no. It is not an issue I worry too terribly about,” he replied with a dry chuckle, walking over to the nearest wall and sliding down until he was seated against it.

You mimicked his position on the opposite wall, pulling your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around them as tightly as you could manage. You tucked your chin between your knees and chest and your blue-tinted mouth found a home against the sodden fabric of your thin light gray pants. You had dressed to blend in if you had the misfortune of getting spotted, either inside the Hydra base or outside, and the thin layers you wore did nothing to protect you from the elements even before you had been forced to abandon the downed Quinjet. Now that they were soaked through with snow, you shivered uncontrollably in as tight of a ball as you could manage.

“Lucky you, Asgardian. Just scrape me off of the floor when they get here,” you bit back, dropping your forehead onto your knees. Your breath barely warmed the small pocket you’d created between your thighs and chest, but it felt better than the frigid air of the cabin, so you closed your eyes and tried to focus on that small bit of comfort instead of the ache of your extremities from the lack of blood flow.

If only you’d gone on this mission with Nat, or Sam, or even Cap, they would know what to do. But you had no choice but to stick it out with Loki. He was unbothered by the cold, and most likely too far up his own ass to notice that you were freezing to the wall you huddled against.

A gasp of surprise left your chapped lips when a heavy arm settled over your hunched shoulders. You had been so fixated on the tremors wracking your body that you hadn’t noticed Loki’s heavy footfalls as he crossed the space to sit down beside you.

“Wh-what are you d-doing?” you asked, brow furrowed in concentration and indignation as you tried to get the words out around your chattering teeth. He radiated delicious heat that you long to curl into like a kitten but you held onto the last bit of dignity with your fingernails. You’d freeze to death before you accepted help from the asshole Asgardian who seemed to revel in nothing more than when he caused you endless amounts of frustration.

“I won’t be viewed favorably by our colleagues if I allow you to freeze to death. Hush and come here stubborn mortal,” he grumbled, velvet voice full to the brim with exasperation.

Your muscles seemed to have solidified in the short time you’d sat there, so you didn’t even try to uncurl when he lifted you like you weighed nothing and deposited you in the circle of his lap. Your jaw dropped to sputter against the forward action, but you instantly shut up at the blissful heat accompanying the actions of his arms wrapping the both of you in his green and black cape and pulling you into his chest.

A soft moan of pleasure rushed unbidden from your lips at his intoxicating warmth enveloping you, and you were powerless to resist the urge to bury your face into the hollow of his neck. The heady, masculine scent of spice and leather that perfumed to his skin and clothing washed over you, and you breathed it in greedily. His fingers tensed on your back briefly, but soon he relaxed and allowed his gloriously toasty touch to permeate your icy clothes.

“We tell no one about this,” you commanded quietly, words muffled against his racing pulse point.

A breathless laugh blew against your damp hair plastered to the crown of your head. “As if I would speak of it. No one would believe it if _you_ deigned to inform anyone of your rescue by the dashing Asgardian Prince, so settle your nerves and be still.”

You bit back your retort to wrap your hands out from around your shins and up to cup his jawline, unfeeling fingers seeking the heat that you so desperately craved. In any other situation it would mortify you to act so boldly with the god, but it was just between the two of you, and he _had_ started it. You were simply staving off hypothermia.

Well, you were trying. Despite the impressive heat his body gave off beneath his cape, it wasn’t enough to combat your water-logged clothes, and the tremor rattling your bones.

“You will not approve of this suggestion, but you will never warm properly while you remain in those clothes.” He patted his hand against your back to punctuate his statement, the wet _slap_ of his palm loud in the almost unnatural quiet of the dimly lit cabin.

You closed your eyes and sighed drowsily. “Not happening.”

The answering shake of his head pulled your hands back and forth as they clung to his jaw. You stilled the abrupt movement by running your thumbs over the hollows of his cheeks. Subconsciously you continued the soothing movement. You couldn’t feel your fingers anyway, so what did it matter?

~~~

Loki’s hands shook your shoulders roughly, pulling you from the light doze that you had fallen into. It was so hard to open your eyes, but you forced yourself to when he called your name and cupped the sides of your neck so his thumbs propped your head up by your jaw.

He looked worried. His shining emerald eyes narrowed with concern and he cursed quietly under his breath. Your forehead fell onto his shoulder when he adjusted you on top of him so that your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms were wedged between you so your hands splayed across his broad, bare chest.

He was so _warm_. You could really feel it with your chests pressed together as they were. Your heels dug into his lower back and you tightened your fingers into his pectoral muscles to leech as much of his body heat as he had to give.

“Such a fragile little thing,” he murmured. The quiet words brushed his lips against the frosty shell of your ear and sent another wave of heat through you, but this time it went straight to the faint stirrings at the pit of your stomach.

Slowly, you came back to your senses as painful pins and needles pricked at your hands and feet. You groaned - more unhappily than pained - at the unpleasant sensation and lifted your head so you could visually inspect the offending body parts.

In the shadows of Loki’s cape, though, all you got was an eyeful of the half-naked god beneath you. Your wide eyes shot down to take in your own lack of clothing, and you were at least slightly relieved to see that you’re both still wearing underwear.

But that doesn’t explain where your clothing and your _bra_ went. How had you not felt that happening?

_Damn wizard._

“Loki, where the _fuck_ are my clothes?” you exclaimed, crossing your arms over your bare chest and leaning away from him.

His hands remained firmly rooted to your back, not allowing you to gain more than a few inches of distance between your underdressed bodies. “You were succumbing to hypothermia. I made the decision to save your life at the risk of upsetting your _delicate_ sensibilities about partial nudity,” he stated matter-of-factly with a shrug of his shoulders, having the gall to look bored with the entire conversation.

Your head shook side to side erratically. “Well, that’s not. I mean, you-”

He cut off your sputtering with a sharp shake of his head, raising one brow while he looked at you expectantly. “-I saved your life. You’re welcome.”

You shifted on his lap, and the innocent motion rubbed across the beginnings of his arousal, restrained by almost indecently thin underwear. The warmth that flooded out from between your legs had nothing to do with the toasty bubble created from your bodies beneath Loki’s cape, and everything to do with the lust shining in his eyes mere inches from your own.

This close, you took a moment to actually _look_ at the god pinned beneath you, at the regal line of his nose, the jawline so sharp it could cut glass, brows furrowed together and tilted slightly downward, and green eyes with pupils blown, darkening them and adding a hint of danger to his expression that sent a jolt of electricity to your core and made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

Your hand tentatively flattened itself onto his chest just beneath his collar bones. A muscle in his jaw fluttered at the chill of your firm touch. Curiosity drove you, and you leaned forward, eyes focused on his lips that parted when you stopped your advance so close that you heard his breath hitch in his throat when your thumb caressed the pulse fluttering beneath the closure of his cape.

Sating your sudden intense need to know what the god tasted like, you tilted your head and brushed your lips across his experimentally.

His lips were softer than you expected. His large hands found the dips of your waist and anchored there, not pulling you in or pushing you away, just holding you. You pulled back just enough so that the tip of your nose nudged the length of his, searching his eyes for his reaction. His face was guarded, revealing nothing, but the growing hardness trapped between your bodies said everything his face did not. It cast a spell over you, ridding you of logical thought, removing your intense dislike of him, and you dipped your head to kiss him more thoroughly.

He tasted of the coffee he had on the jet, bitter and sweet, when your tongue darted out to trace his bottom lip. His answering groan rumbled out of him and settled low in your stomach, tightening the muscles there pleasantly. He finally returned the kiss with equal fervor, melding his lips expertly against yours in a languid, teasing dance that did a much more complete job of easing the chill from your bones than a fire would have, and at a faster rate to boot.

Fire blazed in the wake of his caressing fingers as they skimmed from your waist to smooth over your underwear, taking as much of your backside into his hands as he could and grinding you down onto him eagerly. Your tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance in a frenzied battle that you both simultaneously won and lost. Each generous squeeze of his hands into your pliant flesh and stroke of his tongue stole more of your breath.

You were both panting when you finally broke the kiss to press your foreheads together. His eyes were glazed over, heavy-lidded, and his hips bucked into you when you let your fingernails barely scratch along the flexed muscles of his torso to come to a halt just above the hem of his underwear.

“This is a terrible idea,” he whispered hoarsely even as his lips pulled back into a mischievous smile. 

“Wouldn’t want me to get hypothermia, would we?” you breathed with a matching grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“I must insist that we take all necessary precautions to ensure your health and well-being,” Loki smirked, eyes flashing before he dipped his head to gently nip at the delicate flesh of your neck.

You tilted your head to the side to allow him more room to lavish your neck with hot kisses. Your exploratory fingers dipped beneath the hem of his underwear, teasing with delicate strokes of your fingers back and forth along the edge of the fabric. Your throat muffled his groan when your fingernails rasped against the length of his arousal, causing his hips to jerk abruptly into your hand and his grip on your ass to tighten so that your hips are forced to roll towards him.

You palmed the hot, heavy weight of his cock, watching his pale face to gauge his reactions to your various ministrations. His narrow black eyebrows clenched together when you fisted your hand firmly and slowly up and down his erection. Nostrils flared and sooty lashes fell to caress his razor-sharp cheekbones when you twisted your wrist _just so_. And his mouth fell open in a silent gasp when you swiped your thumb over the head of him to gather his seeping wetness to ease your hand in gliding over him.

Power, strong and exhilarating, washed through you at the sight of the god rendered utterly helpless by your touch. Vulnerability and desire looked good on him, much more appealing than the arrogant smirk he typically slapped on. You felt seductive and sensual when his hand left the globe of your ass to tangle in your damp hair, jerking your head down to crash your mouths together. The kiss was rough, passionate, full of teeth and tongue as each of you took what you wanted from the other without apology or hesitation.

You lost yourself in the kiss, so much so that when his calloused fingertips moved across your hip to caress your inner thigh, it took you by surprise and you gasped into his mouth. He swallowed the soft sound greedily, and his wicked smile simultaneously lit-up and darkened his expression when he broke the kiss to take you in.

You gave up all pretense of covering yourself when he dipped his fingers beneath the edge of your underwear, and you braced your hands against his lean chest to balance your undulating body. His penetrative gaze sought yours, reading the desire flashing in your eyes, before he cupped your sex with the palm of his hand. Your hips jolted against him, needing friction, but he kept his hand perfectly rounded over you so relief was just a twitch of his deft fingers away.

A low whine of protest spilled from your throat and you stilled your hand on his rigid cock that you had been steadily massaging until that point. It was his turn to make a grunt of frustration, glaring daggers at you for having the nerve to stop tantalizing touch.

“Stop teasing me and I’ll stop teasing you, Asgardian,” you purred, drawing your thumb across the weeping head of his cock, making him shudder and hiss out a breath through his teeth.

He stared you down, lips pressed into a thin line and eyes narrowed. You could practically hear the gears turning in his head: give in to your demands and admit that you possessed what he desired, or play your game until you couldn’t take the sweet agony of denied release anymore?

His answer came in the sharp sting of your panties ripping from your body, a brief flash of pain as the fabric cut into your skin before it was tossed across the small cabin. The restricting underwear that held your hand firmly against him melted away with little fanfare. Two of his long, elegant fingers dragged down the moist heat of your folds, teasing you and collecting the wetness there before shoving inside of you without any fanfare.

“Fuck, Loki!” you cried out, bowing your back and clenching around him. 

His cape fell away from around the both of you, exposing your skin to the cold and raising goosebumps all over your body, pebbling your nipples. He took the opportunity to bend down and capture one in his lips, nibbling lightly with his teeth while his tongue swirled around it. Without thinking, you resumed your steady strokes up and down the impressive length of his erection, your hand barely fitting in the small space between your bodies. Your mind was quickly giving in to the ecstasy of his touch, and it couldn’t be bothered to remember to hold his own satisfaction hostage.

He pulled his fingers from you to slip both of his hands beneath your thighs, rising to his knees with you clinging onto him for dear life. You latched your mouth onto the pulse point at his throat, licking and sucking at the slightly salty skin that you found there with abandon. His erection was trapped between you, and you both rolled your hips against each other, resulting in the base of his cock rasping deliciously against your throbbing clit.

In one graceful move he laid down on his back on top of his cape and you straddled him, knees on either side of his hips and erection settled against your ass. The burn of his hands dragging up your thighs to settle onto your hips was intoxicating against the chill of your skin, and you craved more, each touch stoking the growing fire in between your legs.

“Exquisite,” he breathed, the word a prayer sent into the quiet of the room.

You glowed from the praise, straightening up and smiling wolfishly down at him. You were drunk on desire, on the lust shining in his eyes and the twitching of his cock against your ass when you tilted your hips back enough to grind against him with tortuous precision. His jaw clenched and his hands dug into your pliant flesh, trying to push you back onto him.

You lifted your hips from him entirely and your breath hitched at the cold air rushing across your overheated sex. Supporting yourself with a hand anchored to Loki’s chiseled abdomen, you reached between your legs to draw a hand through your own slick, coating your fingers before blindly grasping him in your hand. The yearning to watch his regal face as you guided him inside of you was too great to ignore.

His head lifted from his cape to watch you position him at your entrance, angling yourself just _so_ to slip the very tip of him inside your clenching warmth. The tight hold he had on his jaw melted away when his mouth opened in a moan so deep that you felt it thunder through your hand more than heard it. Impatient, his hands and hips worked in sync to pull you down onto him while he thrust upwards, sheathing the entire length of his cock inside of you.

It seared your insides, stretching you in every manner possible, and you fell forward onto his chest at the blissful ache of it, grasping desperately onto his biceps while you got used to him inside of you. He was much bigger than you had expected, even after holding him in your hand, and you had never felt so deliciously and wonderfully _full_.

Unintelligible curse words tangled with your name rolled from his silver tongue, mingling with your quiet moans as he guided your rocking hips over him that sent shuddering shockwaves of pleasure throughout you both.

Your toes curled and your fingernails dug into the flexed iron cords of his muscles as he let one hand, splayed from hipbone to the juncture of your thighs, continue to control you while also teasing your stiffened bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb. The electric tension coiling in your belly stole the breath from your lungs.

“Look at me.”

Your mind was too far gone to be upset at the growled command, and you propped yourself up on one hand next to his shoulder so that you hovered over him just enough to gaze into his eyes. The barest hint of a smile flitted across his lips before your muscles contracted around him and his jaw dropped to allow his panting breaths to cloud and swirl between you.

“Do not look away,” he demanded, low voice rough and dripping with sin that danced across your hypersensitive flesh like the smoothest caress and most excrutiating torture. You’d do anything if he asked it of you with that devil-sent tongue.

He held you steady above him, planting his feet on the floor so he could plunge into you hard and fast, fingers digging into your skin so tightly that you knew you’d bruise, but that was a worry for later. Right now you could only hold on as his pubic bone hit your clit and he grazed your most sensitive inner-spot with the very tip of his cock.

You couldn’t help it; your eyes clenched the onslaught of rapture he coaxed out of you, and he stopped moving entirely. You wrenched your eyes open to stare at him in shock and indignation. Only when your glazed gazes met did he resume his deep, forceful thrusts.

Everything about the room died away except his hands branding your hips, his cock pulling deliciously at your fluttering inner walls, the exhale of his breath across your face along with his breathy groans, and, most importantly, his piercing emerald eyes as he watched you fall to pieces on top of him.

You held your eyes open for as long as you could, but when the coil in your belly finally snapped, you lost control of your body and your forehead fell onto his heaving chest. Your entire body clenched around him, trembling and shaking through the waves of your overwhelming orgasm. It was sudden and explosive, and you were only vaguely aware of him tensing beneath you, hips stuttering before slowing to a stop.

Sated, spent, you melted into him, entire body pulsing with your rapid heartbeat. A lazy smile tugged onto your lips when his hands shifted to fall onto your back, holding you on top of him and even lightly caressing the dip of your sweat-dampened spine.

Until the low whine of the Quinjet sounded outside, and you scrambled to your feet like you had been caught with your hand in the cookie jar.

“I believe that is our salvation,” Loki said plainly, cold indifference slipping onto his face as he rose unhurriedly, taking his cape with him.

How wrong that mask looked after watching him succumb to such bliss only moments before. It sent an uncomfortable pang through your chest, and you shoved that feeling deep down inside where you would hopefully never find it again.

Now wasn’t the time to think a quick fuck was anything more than it was, even if it was the best sex of your life.

He was an asshole, and you weren’t an idiot.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
